


Two birds of one feather

by YUGottaBeSoRood



Series: Plance Disney Adventure (almost) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rio (2011) Fusion, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, alternate universe - avians, if you don't have it, write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUGottaBeSoRood/pseuds/YUGottaBeSoRood
Summary: It's not so uncommon to have a pet, however...Having the last male bird of a species is pretty uncommon. Even more uncommon is the fact he is perfectly healthy but he can't fly. Allura found Lance a long time ago in the snow and he hasn't left her sight since. What happens when Lance is forced to mate with an aggressive girl by a weird scientist with a robotic arm and unfortunately ends up kidnapped? And will these two ever get along to get out? And most importantly...Will Lance be able to finally fly?
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Plance Disney Adventure (almost) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035456
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> People such as alteans and galrans perceive animals as animals, while animals between themselves are just humans with animal features such as in: wings for birds, tails and ears for dogs, etc. This is also heavily inspired by the script of Rio (2011).

Birds. Is it rude to call them that?? In this world, i'm not sure. Alteans and galrans see them looking like this made up things called 'animals' it's pretty sad. But humans are aware and don't mind it that much...Sometimes.... It's something that has to do with the humans quintessence actually that makes them see and interact with each other differently than their animal bodies do. Their bodies are mostly inspired by alteans and galrans anyways. They even started living as long as people! But where were we? Ah yes, Rio! The heart of all partying and feathers! The sacred land of freedom as some avians may call it. 

Lance was a tiny baby bird back when this story started. He was alone in a small tree as the other avians were preparing for the usual carnival in the area. It was Rio after all! What he didn't know however...was why he was alone. He looked at the avians dancing in the sky. Their wings and bodies beautifully dancing to a song they were singing together like a huge carnival parade. Lance may have been a child but rhythm wasn't a thing he actually missed. 

_"Do what we love most of all_  
  
_We are the best at rhythm and laughter_  
  
_That's why we love Carnaval!_  
  
_Call so clear we can sing to_  
  
_Sun and nature's big moon_  
  
_Dance to the music_

_Passion and love"_

Pretty right? It was a beautiful sight to say the least. So free and cheerful. Lance even noticed a mother bird helping her babies fly. As Lance was about to try as well, the hunters came. Awful beings that caught birds after birds, put them in cages and were expediating them all across the globe. The box Lance was in was passing a very ice-y place. Definitely not Rio. However, the man at the wheel was very distracted. He didn't notice the red light and the car slipped. His box being sent flying into the snow. By lucky chance was Allura passing by and took him in. From then on? She had taken care of him and they had always been together. Years later, Lance was 21 now and Allura just a bit older than him. They both owned a book-shop and had their routine planed out to a 'T'. The only problem was...He couldn't fly. He was too domesticated or whatever...but he just never could. Maybe it was past trauma....he just didn't know nor care at this point. He also wasn't too fond of books as one may think for a bird that was in a book-shop all the time. 

What they never expected was for this day to come. Lance was enjoying his usual hot chocolate at his window as Allura was making a phone call with her father. Alteans and galrans couldn't understand humans so...he sometimes talk to himself. 

"This is the life. The perfect marshmallow-to-cocoa ratio. One, two, three, four, five, six." Lance smirked as he started drinking when the glass next to him got hit by a snowball. Lance looked unimpressed out the window to see two geese. They were laughing at him. 

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite nerd bird." The geese said. They threw another snowball. 

"Very funny. Real mature." Lance said, rolling his eyes. 

"Hey, pet! Where you migrating to this year? The breakfast nook?" Lance snarled. 

"Throw all the snowballs you want. l'm protected by this magical force-field called glass. lt's what keeps us so toasty and warm in here while you guys are out there freezing your--" He froze in surprise. They were shaking their asses at him. 

"Classy." Lance said. Suddenly a man with a robotic prosthetic arm and bicolored hair came, sliding around. Lance and him made eye contact. He had altean marks and pointy ears just like Allura. The man got so excited he fell face first into the glass of the shop. Lance stepped back in surprise. Allura gasped and immediately helped him in. 

"Are you all right?" Allura asked, worriedly. The man chuckled.   
  
"l'm not really built for this weather."  
  
"Are you looking for some books?" She asked, sweetly.  
  
"Books? No. No. l have come 6,000 miles looking for him." The man said, pointing at Lance and giving Allura his card.   
  
"Doctor of Ornithology?" She said as she looked at it.   
  
"He's magnificent." The man said to Lance. Lance backed away again. The man started caw-ing at him. 

"Allura?? Little help here??" Lance asked. 

"Wow! You're actually communicating." Allura said. Lance looked at his altean in disbelief. 

"You fr right now?" He asked in surprise. The man chuckled. 

"Yes! l introduced myself and shook my tail feathers counter-clockwise thus deferring to his dominance." The doctor said, puffing his chest. 

"l did not get that at all." Lance said. Allura chuckled. 

"So, doctor Takashi Shirogane" The man snorted. 

"No "Doctor," please, just call me Shiro." He said, shaking her hand. Lance just watched. Allura smiled and nodded. 

"You know, your macaw is a very special bird. ln fact, as far as we know, Lance is the last male of his kind!" Allura and Lance looked at each other in shock. 

"Really?" Allura asked. 

"Yes, and recently, we found a female and our hope is to bring the two of them together to save their species." Shiro said. Lance and Allura shared another look again. 

"Well, yeah, sure, when can she come over?" Allura asked. 

"No, no. She is in Brazil. Lance must come to Rio de Janeiro." Allura's eyes widened. Lance looked at the globe and started searching Brazil. He spurted as he found it. 

"Rio? Brazil? No. No, no, no. l never let Lance out of my sight. He needs me." His altean said. Shiro laughed awkwardly. 

"No. You misunderstand. lt's all arranged. You will be with him every step of the way. And l will be with you." Shiro said. 

"Look, l know you're doing your job, but l can't...Well, Blu is very particular. And we have our little routine here and we're not big on travel. Heck, he doesn't even fly!" Allura said, picking Lance up. He sat on her arm and Shiro frowned. 

"But of course he can fly! He's a perfect specimen." Shiro said. Lance frowned as the man picked him up. He looked confused. 

"What are you doing?" Allura asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry, their natural instincts always take over." Shiro threw Lance and he tried to use his wings. Didn't last long and tumbled on the floor. 

"LANCE!" Allura scooped him up. Lance growled. 

"Well, almost always." Shiro corrected himself. The two looked at him with a stern look. Shiro hummed, unaware of the looks. 

"Perhaps, he's too domesticated..." Shiro said. Lance gasped at the audacity. 

"lt was very nice of you to stop in and squawk around and throw my bird. But now it's time for you to go." Allura said, pushing him out and giving him his card. 

"l'm very sorry. l'm very sorry, but...Wait, wait, Linda. Linda! This could be our last chance. lf we don't do this, his whole species will be gone! Just think about it." Shiro pleaded. Allura still kicked him out. But then...he slid in his card again. Lance frowned. Allura sighed. 

And he convinced Allura. Somehow, she was now trying to talk him into it as well. 

"l promised l would always look out for you, didn't l? And have l ever broken a promise? l'm scared, too but l wouldn't make you do this if it wasn't the right thing to do. What do you say, Lance?" lance looked at the sad altean. She and her dark skin and her silver hair. Lance sighed and put his small fist up for her. Allura smiled. 

"That's my big, brave boy." They fist-bumped. Yeah...he was going to Rio. 

* * *

Rio was beautiful. Lance looked around mesmerized by the sea and jungle. This felt way better than his home! It was beautiful! Allura was using some sun-screen and looked at Lance. She chuckled and put some sun screen on his nose. Lance kept looking around. Allura was just as mesmerized as Shiro was driving the car towards the place, whatever it was, he was going. Suddenly, Shiro stopped as multiple dancing, costumed and cheering people were crossing the street. 

"Whoa! What is going on here?" Allura asked. Shiro chuckled. 

"You arrived in time for Carnaval!

"Carnaval?"  
  
"Yes, it's the biggest party in the world! You know, a time to have fun and dance!" Shiro said. That's when Allura spotted a girl in an interesting costume.   
  
"Oh, my! ls she a performer?" Allura asked, taken a back a bit at the lively style of this place.   
  
"No, in fact, she's my dentist. HEY, ACXA!!" Shiro yelled as he honked the car. A galran in a sparkly costume looked and laughed. 

"Don't forget to floss, Shiro!" He sat up and made finger guns at her. 

"You go it! Come tomorrow night, everyone will be dressed like that." Shiro said.

"Not me." Lance was in the back, looking at the dancers, when two birds landed on his cage. One had interesting red wings and the other yellow. The red guy had a mullet and the yellow guy was kind of chubby and had darker skin. They spoke some portuguese. Lance looked at them for a second and blinked. 

"Umm...l am not from here." Lance said gesturing. The red bird snorted. 

"Hey, Hunk, he's a tourist!" The red bird said. The Hunk guy gasped. 

"Funny, you don't look like one!" The yellow bird said. Lance looked surprised. 

"Really?" The other guy shrugged. 

"Except you got pigeon doo-doo on your nose." He said. Hunk started laughing and Lance frowned, wiping the cream off. 

"This is actually SPF 3000. Thanks." He said, frowning. 

"Keith! Don't be a bully! So, are you here for Carnaval?" Hunk asked. Lance chuckled and shook his head. 

"Hah. Nah. Actually, l'm just here to meet a girl." Both avians perked up. 

"A girl!" They both said looking at each other. 

"Yes!" Lance said with a smirk. 

"Little word of advice, you make the first move." Hunk said. Lance raised a brow. 

"Heh..?" He asked confused. 

"Brazilian ladies respond to confidence~" Hunk said as he bent Keith down. 

"Dude- off! get off! Ugh!" Keith said pushing Hunk off and getting out of his hold. Lance looked at Hunk impressed. 

"Righttt...Surely worked on him." Keith took off his cap made out of a bottle cap that he used as a tambourine before. 

"You wanna go bro?!" Hunk chuckled warily as he pulled Keith back. 

"Don't listen to him hehehe...But yeah! Yeah, it's all about swagger. You got to puff out that chest! Swing that tail! Eyes narrow, like some kind of crazy love-hawk!" Hunk said. Keith pointed at him. 

"Yeahhhh...he knows better than me. He's got a girl." Lance nodded. 

"Thanks." Then Keith and Hunk looked the cage up and down. 

"But first we got to bust you out." Keith said. Lance blinked in confusion. 

"What?" Lance asked.

"Yeah! l'm gonna pop that cage open like a soda can!" The chubbier avian hit the cage a few times. Keith was laughing. 

"You call that popping?" Keith asked. Hunk groaned. 

"This thing is robust." Hunk said, rubbing his head. Lance laughed worried for the guy. 

"Listen my dude. You don't have to. I like the cage." He said, leaning back and putting his hands under his head. Keith and Hunk looked at each other like he was crazy. 

"He's lost it." Keith said and started flying away. 

"Keith! Ugh...Welp. Suit yourself. Don't forget, love-hawk! CAW CAW!! ESPERE POR MIM, KEITH!" Lance waved to them and looked out of his cage again. 

* * *

"This is the heart and soul of our aviary. Our treatment room. Oof--" Suddenly birds flew towards Shiro. Allura giggled. 

"They really like you!" Allura said. Shiro was holding all of them. He poured some seeds in his mouth and some of them actually picked them up and ate them. 

"...Gross." Lance said, scrunching his face up in disgust. 

"Many of the birds here were rescued from smugglers." The altean girl perked up. 

"Smugglers?" She asked, shocked. Hurt avians or in therapy were all around them. 

"Yes! And unfortunately, the poor birds are often hurt" Shiro said. Lance looked at all of the birds with pity. 

"or even killed in the process. But with proper care, they can be saved. Look here. This poor guy was found last night. Hey, buddy! You're looking great today. Much better, much better!" The bird he was referring too had silver hair and pale skin. He looked pretty roughed up. Lance hissed seeing him. 

"Get well soon!" Lance called out to him. The bird just gave him a disgusted look. Lance looked away right after. 

"So, where is...um...Pidge you said??" The man nodded. 

"We have a special place for Pidge. It's also a nickname we gave her that she seemed fond of...her name originally was Katie." Shiro laughed a bit. 

"She's a very spirited bird." Lance raised a brow and then saw a roughened up guy. 

"l'll say." The worker said. Lance felt his stomach turn upside down. 

"SHE did that...?" Allura said in disbelief. 

"Charming. Okay, l want to go home now." Lance said, a bit scared to meet this 'Pidge'. 

"No, no. Don't worry. l'm going to make you look irresistible." Shiro told him. But it was a lie. Lance was shoved in this special cage with plants and stuff and was looking like a scare-crow. He grumbled and started messing with his hair so it go back to normal. Who the hell thought this was ok?! Jesus...He started walking around. Allura and Shiro were watching from a special room using some cameras. Lance walked around a bit. This was a nice cage though. 

"Hello? l come in peace!" Lance called out. Suddenly a girl was flying towards him and he froze. Whoa. She's beautiful. What were they talking about? She's like an angel. An angel who's getting really close...Oh wait- She slammed right into him and pinned him down. He chocked as she was holding him by the throat as well. 

"Quem é Você?!" She asked. Lance chocked again. She tilted her head. 

"Que...?" She asked. Shit- She needed to get off if he didn't want to choke her to death. 

"You're c-choking me-" He managed to say. The girl gasped. 

"OH! You're american!" She got up and let go of him. He wheezed and got up as well. She was cute and way smaller than him. Lance couldn't believe this! Well yeah, they looked different...He was a dark skinned with dark hair and blue eyes as she was pale, had freckles and green eyes but- It was common for two birds of the same species to look different in this form- What counted were the wings and tail. And theirs....were identical. Blue feathers with green tips, even if hers had a green-ish hue and a lighter color. Pidge's eyes widened. 

"You look like me!" She said with a gasp. As Lance looked at her, he also noticed something his body had as well. Those tribal marks. Hers were green while his were blue but they were very similar. Pidge started circling him. 

"Umm...Hi! I'm Lance. And you're...?" The girl looked him up and down again. 

"Pidge." He put his hand out for her to take. She started looking around. Lance immediately retracted his hand. He nodded. That's when she grabbed his hand. 

"Come on! We don't have much time!" She pulled him after her towards a tree then let him go and flew up. Thankfully, there was a ladder towards the branch she was on. He climbed up after her. Pidge was looking around. Lance raised a brow. 

"Are you ready?" Pidge asked. Lance looked confused. 

"For what-- Oh! Wow. Ok!" He said, flushing a bit. Pidge nodded and kept looking. Lance inhaled and exhaled. 

"Confidence. Crazy love-hawk." He started going forward as Pidge was just turning around. 

"Alright- WOAH!" He tried to lean down and kiss her but she backed away. She pushed him off of her. 

"Whoa, what are you doing?" She asked. Lance blinked. 

"What? What you wanted me to. But just for argument's sake, what are you doing?" Pidge looked at him in disbelief and pushed some leaves away, showing a vent, it's bars bent. 

"l am trying to escape." She said. Lance chuckled. He fucked up.

"Yeah, escape, that's where l was going with that thing l just did." Lance said. Pidge put her hands up. 

"Hold on...Wait, wait. Did you actually think we were going to kiss?" She asked in disbelief. 

"-No! lt's not what you think--" Lance said, backing away, Pidge walking towards him, enraged. 

"We just met!" She yelled at him. In the observation room, Allura was getting worried. 

"Oh, my." The altean girl said. The bi-colored hair altean frowned. 

"l think they need a little help." Shiro added. Back in the cage, Lance was still somewhat holding his ground. 

"l know how my feathers look, but l am not that kind of bird--" Suddenly a disco ball fell down and started playing music as well as casting red romantic light. Lance and Pidge started at each other and then Pidge looked at the globe in disbelief. Lance backed away from the globe. 

"Okay, l had nothing to do with that. But, you have to admit it's actually a pretty good song." The male avian tried to reason. Pidge frowned even more, her mouth falling agape. 

"Yeah, sing it, Lionel~" Lance said, enjoying the music. Pidge growled and jumped Lance, the two tumbling down in the leaves on the ground. In the observation room, the two alteans mistaken the encounter as...well...sexual. 

"Wow. That was fast." Allura said in surprise. Shiro laughed, putting both hand behind his back, cockily. 

"Lionel Richie works every time. We should probably give them some privacy." He told her, putting his hand on her shoulder. They both walked out. 

"l'm not so sure l should leave Lance here alone..." She told the doctor. The man with a prosthetic arm smiled and patted her shoulder. 

"No, don't worry. Sylvio will keep an eye on them all night. Besides, he's got Pidge." The doctor said. A loud scream of 'Help' rang from Lance through the cage. 

_"This is the final countdown to Carnaval! Let's samba!"_ The TV started saying. The guard, Sylvio, started dancing. It was a catchy song after all. he took off his clothes, underneath being a carnaval costume the color of gold and glittery. But a sound shook the guard out of his haze. He immediately picked up the keys and started looking around. It was the bird with white feathers that looked pretty roughened up. Lotor. 

"Come here, poor little birdie. lt's okay, l got you. l got you." Sylvio said as he pet the bird. It suddenly lounged at him with a handkerchief with a substance on it and soon enough he was put to sleep. The bird took the keys and opened the door for someone. That someone had a bag. 

"Excuse me. Please, l am trying to sleep." Lance yelled at Pidge. Pidge dropped her rock and crossed her arms at Lance. 

"l'm sorry, sleepy-head, l'm trying to escape." She said, annoyed. Lance raised a brow.

"Escape? Why? This cage is awesome." Lance said. Pidge's eyes widened. 

"This...What was l thinking? l wouldn't expect a pet to understand." She said, turning around. He gasped. 

"Pet? Did you just call me a pet? For the record, l am not a pet. l am a companion. And you know what? Do whatever you want 'cause tomorrow morning, Allura will come for me and this whole nightmare will be over." Pidge's eyes widened and she laughed at him. 

"lncredible! You would rather be with an altean than with your own kind!" She said, surprised. Lance frowned. 

"Well, that human has given me love and affection for the past 21 years whereas my own kind try to strangle me after 21 SECONDS." Lance said and Pidge snarled. 

"Yeah, well, because of them, l've lost everything. You can't trust them!" Pidge said. 

"Of course--" He stopped as he heard Pidge scream. 

"...you can trust alteans and galrans....Pidge? Pidge??" He started walking around, confused as to why she screamed or why she wasn't responding. That's when he came face to face with Lotor and an altean. 

"Hi there!" He said. And then everything went **dark.**


	2. Chapter 2

"lt was nice of you to join me for dinner. l often eat alone. B-Because, of course, my work!" Allura chuckled. 

"l thought l was the bird nerd until l met you." She said to Shiro. He laughed. 

"Yes, right. Do you have a favorite bird?" Allura smirked. 

"Well, obviously, l'm a blue macaw kind of gal." She said, pushing her hair back to make a dramatic effect. Shiro laughed at that. 

"That makes sense. They are very handsome birds." The altean girl chuckled. 

"Actually, it's the brains l'm more attracted to. l'm not so impressed by fancy feathers." She said. He perked up. 

"l know exactly what you mean. My favorite bird is the spotted owl. l've always been mesmerized by those big... round, intelligent eyes..." The two stared in each others eyes when the waiter came. 

"Chicken hearts?" He asked. Allura laughed awkwardly. 

"Chicken hearts! Oh, gosh." The man set the tray on fire and Allura gasped in surprise. They put the hearts on her plate and she had to blow until the fire was off. That's when Shiro's phone started ringing. 

"Hello?" He asked. His smile slowly dropped as he looked at Allura. Something bad happened. 

* * *

"Oh Lance....We should have never left Moose Lake. This is all my fault." Allura said, sobbing in her hands, as she was sitting on the stairs of the place. 

"No no no, Allura. This is not your fault!" The altean girl frowned. 

"That's right....IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Shiro backed away as Allura jumped up. 

"What?" He asked surprised.   
  
"Yes, YOU! With your little bird talk. And that whole "save the species." Well, you know what? Squawk, squawkity, squawk, squawk!" Allura then covered her mouth, Shiro staring with big eyes at her. 

"l'm sorry. l didn't mean to curse." She said, looking away. Shiro sighed and frowned in thought. 

"l don't understand. Sylvio is the best guard in the business..." He said. They both looked at the guard that was in his carnival clothes, talking to a officer. 

"So, let me get this straight. You were attacked by a little white bird?" The officer asked, scratching his head with his pen. 

"Yes, with this rag. He held it to my mouth like this." Sylvio took the rag and put it on his mouth. He fell unconscious to the ground. The officer picked it up and sniffed. He fell as well. Allura smacked herself with both hands. 

"We're doomed..." Allura said, more to herself. 

* * *

"Okay. There's no place like home, there's no place like home. How l wish l was back in my own cage with my mirror and my swing, and my little bell. How l miss my little bell--" Lance said, having a small panic attack as the person that caught them was walking with them in a cage. Pidge looked through the bars and ripped some of the sheet covering the cage. She saw a door getting closer and turned to Lance, shutting him up. 

"Play dead." She said as she dropped limply to the ground. Lance looked at her amused. 

"What? l don't need to play dead, l'm about to have a heart attack--!!" Pidge snarled at him. 

"Just do it!" She said to him. He rolled his eyes and dramatically pretended to die choking or something. But he kept twitching. Pidge was growing annoyed with this guy. 

"Stop twitching!" She said through her teeth. Lance pouted. 

"Come on, it's the twitching that sells it." But he stopped as the kid that caught them got to the door and knocked. 

"Come on in, kid." Said a gruff voice. The kid pushed the door opened and Pidge peeked through the hole. Three galrans. They were smugglers. 

"Well, what do you know? Good work, Fernando. You see, boys? What did l tell you about this one?" Said the biggest of the three, the other two being girls. 

"That you were going to pay him half as much as you said?" Said the galran with longer hair. The other girl snorted. The man smacked her. 

"No, you idiot. That he reminds me of myself when l was that age. Smart, resourceful. Here you go, kid." Said the galran as he gave the altean kid the money. 

"Hey. This really IS only half of what you promised me." Fernando protested. 

"Shut up, kid. What the-- l thought l told you l needed these birds alive. Tell me, Fernando...does this look alive to you?" The man said as he took off the sheet and then took Pidge out of the cage. Pidge immediately came back to life and bit him. She fluttered her wings and looked for a way out. A fan! 

"Get her!" The man yelled. The two women started chasing her. 

"Pidge!" Lance called out to her. Pidge gritted her teeth as she focused on the task at hand. The man frowned and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Pidge got tackled by something. Lotor. The bird with white long hair that looked so roughened up. He smirked as he immobilized her and started choking her. 

"Hello...pretty bird~ What's the matter? Cockatoo got your throat?" He said, squeezing harder. She gagged and choked. The galran looked at the two birds. 

"Lotor! Alive." He demanded.

"To be continued." Lotor said with a scoff and picked Pidge up, pulling her after him and then violently shoving her back in the cage. She hit the wall and let out a pained gasp. Next, the bigger galran girl chained them togther by their legs. Lance rushed to her side to help her up. 

"Pidge!" Lance said. Then he remembered he was mad. He frowned. 

"That was your plan? To take off and leave me? Gee, thanks." He said crossing his arms. Pidge frowned, rubbing her head. 

"Well, why didn't you follow me?" He looked off to the side, rubbing his neck. 

"Well..."

"Nice work, Lotor." The galran man, named Sendak, said. Lotor sitting on his shoulder. 

"Yeah, nice work, Lotor." The smaller girl said, Ezor. The other girl, Zethrid, frowned at her. Sendak smirked with greed. 

"The last blue macaws on earth. These are worth a fortune...Hey, Fernando, hang these up in the other room." Sendak said to the boy. The small altean boy came and took the cage. The boy opened the room and showed a bunch of cages. Pidge covered her mouth in horror. Lance felt he will be sick. Pidge looked around and then they both looked at Fernando as he left. As soon as the kid got to the galrans he asked: 

"So, what's going to happen to them?" He asked. Sendak smiled fakely. 

"Don't worry, we're going to find good homes for them." He said. Fernando opened his mouth but Sendak pushed him out. 

"Now go home to your mama." He frowned. 

"But l don't have a mama." He said. 

"Father?" Fernando frowned even more. 

"Brother?" He shook his head.

"Goldfish?" he shook his head again. Ezor gasped. 

"Can we keep him, boss?" The boy perked up. Sendak looked at him then turned expressionless. 

"No." And slammed the door. 

"So, Sendak, what's really going to happen to those birds?" Asked Zethrid. Sendak scoffed. 

"Plucked, stuffed, eaten, who cares? All l know is we're going to be rich." Fernando listened to the door and gasped. He frowned and left. 

"We're gonna be rich!" Ezor said, happily. That's when she looked at the clock and gasped. 

"Come on, come on! The game is starting!" She said and the two galran girls sat down to watch the big football match that night. Sendak left to make a phone call. 

"Yes, you were very clear.  
Tomorrow or the deal is off.  
Of course l have both the macaws.  
Yes, l will deliver them myself." Sendak ended the phone call and looked at his two workers. 

"All right, you two...you load the truck tonight. And first thing in the morning, we bring those birds to the airport. You got it?" The two however were absorbed in the match on TV. 

"Yeah, sure."

"All right. Heard you." They both said. 

"And one of you, feed Lotor." The two galrans stiffened and gulped. Lotor smirked in satisfaction. 

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" The two said as Sendak left and they shook fists. 

"Yes!" Ezor said cheerful as she got rock. Zethrid frowned. 

"Nuh-uh, scissors cuts rock." She said to the smaller girl. The smaller one's face dropped. 

"Oh, man. How come you always win?" She asked. Zethrid shrugged. The galran woman got up and started walking towards where Lotor was. 

"Nice birdie. Here you go." Lotor stole the chicken leg that Ezor handed him. She immediately retracted her hand and frowned. 

"Cannibal." She said in horror as Lotor tore into the meat like a ferocious beast. In the other room however...

"Okay, pull it together. The key is not to panic." Lance said. Pidge raised a brow at him. 

"l'm not panicking." She said. Lance laughed. 

"l wasn't talking to you, l was talking to me." He said, his voice cracking. Pidge was walking and looking around the room their were in. 

"But it's okay, because any minute now, Allura will find us." Lance said confident. Pidge frowned at that. 

"Great. And then she'll stick us behind another set of bars, right?" She said, sarcastically rolling her eyes. 

"Yeah. l mean, no." Lance said, his excitement going down a bit. 

"Look, pet, cages might work for you, but l don't want to belong to anyone--" Suddenly the door opened and every avian shrunk as hard as they could. Pidge and Lance both snarled as they recognized the guy in the door-way. Lotor. He walked, hitting the cage with a bone. Pidge felt sick. 

"Something seems to be on my face. Would you mind?" He said to a smaller avian. The small guy reached and tried to wipe it. Suddenly he shut his mouth, almost catching his hand in. Pidge covered her mouth. If she was out? She's claw this fuckers eyes out. Lotor got to their cage and smirked as he sat on it. 

"I know l'm not a pretty birdie... but l used to be quite a looker. A star. Lights, camera, action." He said pointing to a poster. 

"But they replaced me... they got a pretty parakeet to fill my shoes That's why l am so evil, why l do what l do." Pidge frowned. 

"Because of a stupid show? Grow up." She said. Lotor jumped, the cage swinging thanks to the fact it was hanged by a hook. Lotor reached in the cage and caught Pidge's hand. Lance gasped. 

"You little whore...You're lucky to have such a pretty face. But train that mouth of yours." He pushed her and Lance caught her by the arms. He frowned at Lotor. The white avian just laughed at them. 

"l will make you ugly too. Hey! Sweet nightmares." Lotor said and left laughing like a maniac. Pidge growled. 

Not cool, man! Scary, but not cool! Hey, are you okay?" He asked her. Pidge pushed herself off of him and ran a hand though her hair. 

"No, l am definitely not okay!" She backed away and then started to slam into the cage, making it swing from side to side. 

"Wait. What are you doing?" Lance asked. Pidge rolled her eyes at the stupid question. 

"Getting out of here. Are you going to help me or what?" She says. Lance frowns a bit in thought. 

"Isn't it more wise to sit and wait for help to come...?" She face-palmed when he said that. 

"No one is coming! We are on our own and if we just sit here, we're going to die!" She said. She started slamming again. In the other room, Lotor heard them. He shut off the football match for the two galran girls. 

"LOTOR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! COME HERE YOU LITTLE--" And the two jumped Lotor. Lance was watching as Pidge was just a bit further away from hurting herself. Lance groaned. 

"I wish we could just open the door." Pidge's eyes widened. She looked at the mechanism and smirked. 

"We can." She put her hand through the bars and slid the bolt to the side. The door flew open. Lance was impressed. 

"Come on! Let's fly!" She said as she swung the cage to a window with bars, however as Pidge got out through the bars and was now flying outside, Lance was holding onto the bars. 

"What are you doing?!" She asked, exasperated. 

"l can't." He said. Pidge frowned. 

"You can't what?!" She asked. 

"I CAN'T FLY!" The door flew open and Lance gasped, letting go. Pidge got dragged down thanks to the chain. They both fell on a line for hanging clothes and the chain started sliding. They were hanging upside down. 

"You couldn't tell me this before now?!?" She asked. Lance groaned. 

"lt didn't matter before now!" They both hit the wall at the end and fell into a box next to the trashcan. Pidge looked at Lance and frowned. 

"l hate you. ls there anything else l need to know?" She asks. Lance gets out of the box. 

"Yes, l can't fly, l pick my nose and once in a while l pee in the bird-bath. Happy?" Pidge scrunched her face up at the last two and then they heard a familiar voice. 

"There they are!" Yelled Zethrid. Pidge hissed. 

"We got to get out of here! Just move! Move!" Pidge said, but they kept tripping and the chain was hardening the whole thing. Pidge stopped him. 

"OK PIGEON BRAIN! Listen. Inside leg, outside leg, inside leg, outside leg. We need to coordinate to manage to run!" Lance nodded and started mumbling as the two of them run, Pidge holding the chain so it didn't get stuck in something or they won't trip on it. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" They could hear people cheering all around them thanks to the open pubs. Ezor almost was left behind thanks to it. They had however a problem, the two galrans were catching up. Lance saw a cat and started barking. Pidge looked at him, a bit impressed. 

"I'm bilingual too!" He said. Pidge would have laughed at the dumb joke if a lot of things today WOULDN'T have happened.

"This is great! l'm chained to the only bird in the world who can't fly!" Pidge said.

"Actually, there are more flightless birds. Thanks." Lance said. Pidge gasped. 

"Duck!" She said. Lance looked at her, a bit confused. 

"I'm pretty sure duck can fly though--" Pidge snarled. 

"i mean DUCK!" Lance shrieked and lowered his body in a limbo move as Pidge slid down on her knees in a dance type of move, avoiding getting hit by a box. Lance whistled. 

"Nice moves."Pidge rolled her eyes at him. They kept running with Lotor on their tails. They fell off deeper into the streets and managed to trip on some roofs. They were now sliding on a piece of metal with Lotor flying after them. They screamed almost the whole time. They were going straight for a power line. Pidge got an idea. Last minute, she leaned on Lance, making him lean with her and they both changed directions. Lotor's eyes widened as he didn't have time to stop and ran straight into the power line, frying himself like a kentucky chicken, interrupting right when Brazil was about to score. Everyone started protesting at that. The groans were ringing through the whole city. Next thing Lotor knew, he woke up in the trash with chickens looking at him. He shooed the girls away and snarled at them. They started running. Lotor rearranged his ruined hair and tried to fly away, but from time to time the mini-shocks would hit him.

So now, Pidge and Lance were somewhere in the forest. Pidge was walking and had to constantly pull on Lance so he would walk since he was pretty scared. He would jump at everything. 

"What was that?" Pidge looked at him unimpressed. 

"A stick." She said. Then there was another sound. 

"A-And that?" He asked, voice cracking. 

"A rock." She said, unimpressed. 

"Is that a spider on my back?" He asked, his voice cracking even worse. Pidge was fuming. 

"Will you quit it? lt's just a leaf. Turn around." He did. But there was a spider. Pidge's eyes widened. She coughed and hit the spider. 

"Leaf, told you." She said, nonchalantly, hiding the fact he DID have a spider before. 

"Now, come on, we need to find a safe place to spend the night." She said, pulling on the chain. Lance paled. 

"Safe...? safe?!" He said. Pidge rolled her eyes again. 

"We are in the jungle!" Lance said. Pidge sighed. 

"You know when people say, "lt's a jungle out there"? Well, l'm pretty sure they don't mean it as a good thing!" Lance added. Pidge facepalmed. 

"Look, l hate to break it to you, but this is where our kind naturally lives." Pidge said at him, spitting the last part. Man, he was getting on her nerves! 

"Hey, don't talk to me about nature. I watch Animal Planet. l know all about the food chain. You see? Out here, l'm just an hors d'oeuvre. Nothing more than a feathery spring roll!!" Lance said, hugging himself in fear. Pidge looked at him as they arrived next to a big tree. 

"That is why we stay in the trees and not on the ground. After you." She said, pointing up. Lance frowned. 

"No, l don't think so. No. l would feel much more comfortable in something man-made." Lance said. He looked around and spotted it. A watch-tower. Lance lit up. 

"Hey, how about up there?" They both walked towards it and Pidge scoffed. 

"l can't believe l have to drag your clumsy butt up there." She said. Lance chuckled. 

"Drag me? Watch and learn." Lance said. He rubbed his hands together and started climbing. Pidge gasped as the chain dragged her after him. He was climbing fast. 

"Lance?! Lance! Woah!" They got to a corner where Pidge rested a bit. Lance hanged upside down and looked at her, amused. 

"Who's dragging whose butt now?" He said with a smirk. Pidge rolled her eyes. 

"Very funny." She said sarcastically. He looked at her, annoyed and pulled on the chain, making her drop upside down. He laughed and pulled her to the top. In the end they got to the bars suspending the roof. They sat there and Pidge sighed in relief. 

"You see? Who needs flying?" Lance said. Pidge frowned. 

"Flying is...lt's freedom and not having to rely on anyone. Don't you want that?" Pidge asked. She smiled at the part with freedom then her face dropped at the last part. Lance rubbed his neck. 

"l don't know. lt sounds a little lonely." Lance said. Pidge looked away. 

"Let's get some sleep." Pidge said. Lance nodded as she leaned against a bar and closed her eyes. 

"l'm probably going to be up for a little while. Because l'm still on Minnesota time." Lance said. Pidge looked at him amused and closed her eyes.   
  
"Good night." She said. Lance looked at her and sighed. 

"Good night, Pidge..." He said, looking up. Then he closed his eyes as well. 

"Good night, Allura." He muttered. 

* * *

Allura and Shiro had spent the whole night trying to find the two birds. Nothing...It was the next morning when Fernando came to them. 

"Lady! American lady!" He said. Allura and Shiro dolted awake. 

"H-Huh?! Lance?!" Shiro snorted and woke up. 

"What??" Fernando looked at her. 

"l know where your birds are." He said. Allura jumped up. 

"You found Lance? Are you sure?" Fernando nodded and took out a blue feather with a green tip. 

"lt's his!" Allura said, with a gasp. Shiro took the feather and frowned. 

"You're right." He said. 

"Okay. Where is he?" Allura asked. 

"Come on, let's go! l'll take you to him." Fernando said, grabbing Allura and pulling her after him. Shiro stopped her by the shoulder. 

"No. No. Allura, wait. We don't know this boy. We can't trust him." Shiro said. Allura looked at him and sighed with a sad look. 

"l have to trust him. l don't have a choice..." But meanwhile, at Sendak's office, Sendak was furious, looking at two blue dyed chickens. He snarled at Zethrid and Ezor. 

"Do you think l'm an idiot? They were two birds...chained together in a cage. How could you lose them?!" He yelled. Zethrid gulped. Ezor shrunk. 

"They outsmarted us, boss. But don't worry, we'll get them back. l have a plan." Ezor said. Sendak frowned. 

"Great. What are you going to do? Wander the city calling "Here birdie, birdie. Here birdie"?" He asked. Ezor looked down. 

"Well, anything sounds dumb when you say it like that..." She said. Sendak growled and slammed a small cage on her head. Zethrid started snickering. 

"Okay. We have to get the birds to the airport tonight..." Sendak said. 

"But it's Carnaval. All the roads will be blocked by the parade." Ezor said. Sendak was shaking in rage.

"And that's why l wanted to go this morning. LOTOR! This bird is 1 0 times smarter than the two of you combined!" Ezor frowned as the bird landed on his hand. 

"Yeah, well, if he's so smart, then why don't you put him in charge?" She asked. Sendak looked at her unimpressed. 

"l am putting him in charge. Go find them, Lotor. lf we can't get through the parade, we'll have to be in the parade." Sendak said, as the bird took off. 

* * *

"Um...Are you sure this is going to work, Pidge?" Lance asked. She scoffed. 

"Positive. Check out my math." She said, pointing to the ground where she wrote something in the dirt. Lance frowned. 

"Yeah, that's comforting. Thank you." He said, sarcastically. 

"Look, let's just get this chain broken." Pidge said. Lance nodded. 

"Right. Then we can go and find Allura." Lance said. Pidge scoffed. 

"No, you can go find Allura. Once this chain is off, l'm going to go back to being free in the jungle. Deal?" Lance rolled his eyes. 

"Deal." Lance said back to her. He was about to reach to the rope of the mechanism- but the rope accidently caught onto his hand and it dragged him along with it. They landed on top of the rock meant for breaking the chain. Lance scoffed. 

"Nice going, brainiac..." Lance said. Pidge growled at him, frowning. What an ass....

"l think something is watching us..." Lance said, sitting up. Pidge raised a brow. Suddenly, two kids came out. Pidge snorted. 

"Be careful. They might strangle you to death~!" She said, wiggling her hands. Lance narrowed his eyes at her, but turned to the kids. 

"Come here~" He said, opening his arms. The kids let out a sharp scream that made them both cover their ears and another 5 kids came. 

"lntruders!" The kids jumped them and started fighting them. They weren't necessarily hard to fight. They were just caught off guard and the chain wasn't helping. The kids managed to get them both on the ground and rolled the chain around them, Lance being on top of Pidge. They flushed but kept fighting the little kids. That's when they heard a voice. 

"What's going on down there? Go, go. Off with you!" The kids gasped and started jumping around. 

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" They all climbed on a man. A tukan. Pidge and Lance looked at the person who just saved them. The kids were climbing him like a toy. 

"l've told you a thousand times-- Manoela, Sofia, come on now, listen to me- Oh, yeah, right in the eye-- OW!" He said. Pidge and Lance managed to slide off of the chains and Pidge pushing Lance off of her. 

"Precious, aren't they?" Lance said with a chuckle. The man laughed a bit. 

"Kids? Seventeen of them and one on the way-- Hey! He's not a maraca, stop shaking him!-- They're giving me gray feathers!! This papa needs a break." Pidge giggled. The father turned to them and smirked. 

"So, you two lovebirds headed for Carnaval?" Pidge and Lance flushed again. 

"Lovebirds?!" Pidge asked in disbelief. 

"We're more like acquaintance-birds." Lance said. Pidge rolled her eyes and raised her foot. 

"Not even that, we're more like chained-to-each-other birds." She said. Lance frowned a bit. Ouch...That's when something pulled his tail. He shrieked and jumped up. He looked back and saw a kid with his feathers in his mouth. Lance rubbed his bum and frowned. 

"What is it with this kid and the feathers?" He asked. The father shrugged. 

"We have no idea. We're having him tested." He responded. Pidge looked at the chain. 

"So, do you think you could help us get this thing off?" She asked. The man hummed and smiled. 

"Lucky for you, you know Rafael, and Rafael knows everyone! OW--! Again with the eye. Okay, want me to call your mother?!" The father said to his kids. They ran like burned. 

"NO!" The children yelled and Pidge snorted. Lance turned to her with a raised brow. She looked away and went back to being stone-cold. 

"Works every time. They're scared to death of her." Rafael told them. Pidge and Lance smiled. That's when another tukan came. 

"Call me for what?" She asked, with arms crossed. The man jumped up in fear and turned to his wife, tensely. 

"Eva, my love...l must take this young couple to see Coran!" The woman scrunched her face up. Pidge and Lance shrunk down a bit at that. Oh oh...

"Coran! You don't fool me for a second. You and your amigo just want to sneak off to Carnaval." She said to her husband. Pidge and Lance looked at Rafael. 

"Carnaval. That magical time when l met the most beautiful bird in the world. l still remember the song that was playing when l first laid eyes on you.  
Tall and tan and  
young and lovely  
The girl from lpanema  
goes walking--  
Come on, baby, sing it!" The woman opened her mouth and the sound that came out-- Horrified the two young birds. They had to cover their ears. 

"And when she passes,  
each one she passes goes, ah!  
Like a river of the sweetest honey." Pidge used her pinkie to try and unclog her ears and stop the ringing. 

"l guess love is deaf, too." She muttured. Lance shot her a look and turned around. 

"Come here!" Rafael said to Eva as he bent her back and kissed her. Pidge gasped and covered her mouth as Lance looked away, shielding his eyes. The kids, up in the branches, all made disgusted grunts and sounds in protest. As they broke the kids, the two tukans giggled. 

"Okay. Take them to Coran, but hurry back." Pidge and Lance smirked. Rafael winked. 

"You are an angel. l'll miss you my juicy little mango~" Pidge tilted her head and smiled. Lance couldn't help but not catch the way she melted at this type of stuff. Guess she was a romantic after all. 

"l'll miss you my pudgy papaya. Hey! Marco! Carlos! Put your brother down, now!" Eva yelled and took off to get the kids. 

"l can't believe she actually let me go!" Rafael told them as he put both hands around them. Rafael was as tall as Lance, leaving Pidge being small as she is. He was dark haired but had paler skin than Eva who was blonde with darker skin like Lance. He had the marks of a tukan on his jaw. Pidge looked at him and decided to ask:

"So, how far is this 'Coran'?" Pidge asked. Rafael hummed. 

"Not far. Thirty minutes as the crow flies." Pidge and Lance both looked at each other. Lance laughed awkwardly. 

"And how long as the macaw walks...?" He asked. Rafael stared confused. Pidge crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. 

"Bobo here can't fly." Rafael's eyes widened, his feathers ruffling a bit in surprise. 

"But he's a bird!!" He said. Pidge shrugged. Lance frowned. 

"Not all birds fly!" Pidge nodded a bit as in a way of saying 'Yeah, i get your point.'

"There are ostriches..." She said. Lance perked up. She the looked at him, neutrally. 

"You're not an ostrich." She then said. Lance frowned and pouted. 

"Not technically, but--" Rafael shook his head. 

"Wait. My friends, l want to help, but to walk the whole way...lt can't be done!" He said. That's when the kids started asking for their father in the distance and Eva was trying to calm the tiny demons. Rafael hissed. 

"But, hey. We might as well give it a shot. Let's go quickly." He pulled them by the shoulders to move forward. Lance and Pidge tried to look back but Rafael turned their heads. 

"No, don't look back. They sense fear!" The tukan warned them. They let themselves be guided away by the other bird. Maybe they shouldn't look back....


	3. Chapter 3

Monkeys, huh? They're so....AWFUL! Some of them at least. And these ones surely were. They distracted the people with their cute facade while the others robbed everything out of them....Ok not everything but- don't expect to still have your watch after you meet up with them. 

"Hello, boys. Seems like you've had a busy day" Lotor said from behind the trees as the monkeys were celebrating their gatherings. The leader of the monkeys jumped up in surprise. 

"What? This? This is just some stuff we found. Right, boys?" He asked. The other monkeys responded and agreed. Lotor didn't buy it. 

"l'm not interested in your nicked knick-knacks. Your burgled baubles bore me. There are two blue macaws out there and l need your multitude of eyes to help me find them~" Lotor said with a cruel smile on his face. The monkeys looked at each other as the white feathered bird could see them thinking about it. Too easy. 

"Yeah? What's in it for us?" The monkey said, trying to stand his ground. Lotor shrugged. 

"Well, that's a fair question~ Let's discuss it." The bird grabbed the monkey lifting it high up in the sky as he screamed in protest, all the jewelry and gold on him, falling off the second he got lifted off the ground. Lotor smirked as he let go of the monkey and he started falling. 

"l certainly see your point, but what could l possibly do for you in return?" Lotor asked as he let himself fall as well. The monkey was frantically swimming in the air. 

"Save me! Save me! SAVE ME!" The monkey pleaded. Lotor hissed and then rubbed his chin in thought. They kept falling.

"Well, that's a thought. Yeah. But is it enough? l don't want to feel like l'm cheating you." Lotor said, with a fake pout. The monkey's eyes widened. 

"Help me! Help me! No, no! We'll do it, we'll do it. Save me, please. Save me!" The monkey pleaded. Just as he was about to hit the ground and he closed his eyes, Lotor caught him by the tail. He smiled cruelly. 

"All right, you've twisted my wing. Deal. Now then? Any more questions?" He said, puffing his wings. The other monkeys backed away. 

"No? Good. You will spread out and you will find these macaws by the end of the day or it's flying lessons for everyone! Go! Go do your monkey business!" Lotor yelled as the monkeys ran, spreading around in the woods. Ready to find the birds. 

* * *

Lance, Pidge and Rafael were all sitting on a cliff, watching gliders glide in the air elegantly. Lance looked down and felt sick. His knees buckled and he jumped back, falling back. He gulped. 

"l've changed my mind, yeah. Maybe we can find a bus schedule or something..." He said, shakingly. Pidge looked at him confused and Rafael frowned. The tukan leaned towards him. 

"Come on, you're not going to back out now. Not in front of the lady." He said, whispering the last part. Lance looked at Pidge for a second too long and he felt a small blush tinge at his cheeks. He coughed and got up, dusting himself from the small....jump...

"Okay, yeah. Yeah, sure..." He said, more convincing himself than the other two. Rafael chuckled and smiled. 

"All right, that's the spirit!" He said to Lance. Pidge frowned a bit and reached out to Lance. 

"You're sure you're up for this?" She asked, a bit worried. Lance would have been quite touched by the fact she cares if not for the fact they were so up high and he couldn't fly. 

"Yeah, yeah. l mean, it's not like we're just hurling ourselves off a mountain or something.....Right...?" He asked, his voice cracking at the end. Rafael chuckled warily. 

"Actually that was pretty much my entire plan." Rafael said. Lance blinked in horror and he shrunk a bit. 

"...what...?" He asked in disbelief. The tukan came and patted him on the shoulder to reassure him. 

"Don't worry, Lance, it's in your DNA. And if our featherless friends can do it, how hard can it be?" Rafael asked. That's when they heard an altean plead from the lunching dock of the gliders. 

"Wait, wait! Mommy!" He screamed and Lance watched as he was gliding away. Pidge and Rafael turned to him and they smiled awkwardly. 

"Fun, right?" The man asked as Pidge chuckled awkwardly. 

"Yeah....'fun'..." Lance said. He was pretty sure he might pee himself in fright. 

"Okay. l need you two to get closer." Pidge and Lance looked at each other and took a step towards the other. 

"Closer." They looked at each other again and then took another step, this time touching shoulders. They both blushed and looked away. 

"Nice. Now put your wings around each other." Lance spurted in disbelief as his face turned to one of pure shock. 

"What?" Lance asked. Rafael rolled his eyes. 

"Come on, amigo! lt's not like she's going to bite!" The tukan said as a joke. Lance turned to Pidge. 

"Will you?" He asked. She smiled cockily. 

"We'll see~" She sang. Lance gulped. 

"Now, you flap your right wing, you flap your left wing and together you fly." Rafael said, doing a small flap. Pidge's wing extended on que but Lance was reluctant. Reluctant to fully trust her...Reluctant to trust himself. 

"That....doesn't seem possible....We need to coordinate and if we mess it up--" The tukan face-palmed. 

"AYE AYE AYEEEEE! You think too much. Flying is not what you think up here, it's what you feel in here." Rafael told him as he pointed at Lance's chest. Lance frowned. 

"And when you feel the rhythm of your heart, it's like samba. You fly!" The man let himself drop back and then he shot up, flying. He cheered and Pidge watched with a smile on her face. 

"See? lt's easy!" Rafael called out to him. Lance frowned. 

"Easy? Easy for you to say, because from here it looks really, really hard!" Lance called back. Pidge turned to him and sighed. 

"Hey, if you want to see Allura again, this is the only way." She said, pointing to the sky. Lance looked up and sighed as well. 

"Okay. You're right." Lance said. Pidge smirked. 

"Yes, l am." She said. 

"This is for Allura." Lance said, shaking his arms and feet to get ready. Pidge nodded. 

"Right." She agreed. 

"Keep it simple." Lance said to himself. 

"Easy breezy." Pidge said, childishly. Lance inhaled and exhaled. 

"Ok...I can do this...." Pidge rolled her eyes and put her wing around him. 

"Come on! Let's go!" She said, pulling him after her. For someone that small, she sure was strong. 

"Wait--" But it was too late, they were going towards the edge of the cliff. 

"lnside, outside, inside, outside." Lance had to repeat to himself so he wouldn't get caught in the chain. 

"Come on, Lance! You can do it!" Pidge told him. He watched as the edge got closer. 

"l can do it. l can do it. l can do it. l can't do it!" Lance screamed at the end and Pidge realized in horror he let go of her and he was now holding onto the ledge. She groaned. 

"NOT AGAIN!" Lance let go and the weight was too much as her wings couldn't carry him. They were going down and fast. They rolled on the side of the cliff, thanks to the chain, and ended up on a glider. Pidge and Lance both groaned. 

"Am l dead...?" Lance asked. Pidge's eyes widened and she started laughing. 

"No! We're still alive!" She said, throwing her hands up. Lance held onto the ledge and looked around. His eyes twinkled at the sight. Rio underneath, the cloud, the statue with his hands reaching towards him. I-It was...

"Wow! This is incredible....This is the most beautiful thing l've ever seen. Wow...." Pidge laughed at him, again. 

"See what you've been missing?" Pidge said to him as she let her wings extend a bit so she could feel the wind through her feathers. Lance smiled as he kept looking at the view. 

"Yeah..." He said, softly. Pidge looked at him and smiled a bit. She had the same twinkle in her eyes the first time she flew with her brother. 

"All right, Lance, you're flying! Sort of. Not really, but do you feel it?" Rafael asked. 

"Yes! l do feel it." Lance looked over at Pidge who was enjoying the wind with her eyes closed and tried to get up like her. She cracked one eye open and then she opened them both fully, her eyes widening right after. 

"Lance- wait!" But it was too late as the wind was too strong for him to open his wings that much. They screamed as the wind flew them off the glider. 

"Aye caramba!!" Rafael exclaimed as the two were falling. They bumped into multiple gliders. That's when they landed on an altean's face, right above the beach. They all screamed as the glider ran over multiple umbrellas. The altean man crashed in the sand and sent them flying in a palm tree. They both groaned as they slid down in the sand. 

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You did not feel it in here!" Rafael said as he pointed at his chest. Pidge got her face out of the sand and spurted sand out of her mouth. Lance frowned as he shielded his eyes from the bright sun. 

"You think?" Pidge said, sarcastically. That's when they spotted a car. 

"Let's catch a ride to Coran. Hurry, you two!" Rafael called to them as he got in a car with fruits. Pidge pulled Lance after her and jumped in, the chain doing the job for Lance as well. He tumbled inside, face first. Pidge snorted at him. 

"l would love to go five minutes without almost getting killed. ls that too much to ask?" Lance said. Pidge snorted as she looked down at him. He turned to face her and froze as sun was coming from behind her and she looked like an angel reaching out to him. She laughed at him, sweetly. Was this the same Pidge that tried to kill him yesterday...?

"For a bird who can't fly, yeah." She said, jokingly. He smiled and grabbed her hand to stand up. For a second the two got lost in each other's eyes. Rafael coughed and they immediately pushed away from the other, sitting down. Yeah...Just getting to Coran, getting the chain off and never hearing of each other again. It's perfect!....right...?

* * *

"They're starting to close off the streets for Carnaval. You better be right, kid. Because we're running out of time." Shiro said as he, Allura and Fernando were sitting in a car, watching as the cops were closing streets. Allura looked worried and the kid frowned in thought. Soon, they arrived to a crowded street, multiple people out for the Carnaval. Shiro groaned and honked but nothing. 

"l'll never be able to get my car through this crowd." Shiro said. Fernando frowned. 

"Don't worry, l'm on it!" Fernando said. And next thing they knew, they all three were on a bike, the kid driving. 

"l traded it for your Jeep!" Fernando said. Shiro spurted in disbelief. 

"What?!" Shiro asked in shock. Fernando nodded and patted the bike.   
  
"Yeah, it's in great condition." The review mirror fell.

"Well, good condition!" Fernando said. That's when they almost ran over a person.   
  
"Hey! Out of the way!" Allura shrieked at all the curbes. 

"Look out!" Allura said, panicked. Fernando frowned and started going faster. 

"Hold on!" The kid said to them and they started speeding. 

* * *

"l'm going to chew through my own leg if this doesn't come off soon." Pidge said as they got off the truck. Rafael chuckled at her. 

"Relax. lf l know Coran, we're right where we want to be--" 

"Hey! Rafi!" Someone called out. Pidge's eyes widened. 

"HUNK! KEITH!" She said, smiling. The two's eyes widened as well. 

"PIDGE!" They both said. She tried to go hug them but the chain held her back. She looked at them with a saddened looked an Lance walked a bit forward to let her hug her friends. 

"Oh....Pidge...What did you do...?" Hunk asked, looking down. That's when they spotted Lance and the two birds, the yellow and red one, looked at them, shocked.

"Hold up! Rewind. Ain't that the bird from the cage?" Keith asked. Hunk blinked and surprise and smirked. 

"I feel bad for that man...It's PIDGE we're talking about!" She chuckled and looked at Lance. The poor blue bird wanted to just hide. He chuckled and rubbed his neck. 

"Umm...It's not what you think...we're just chained together." Hunk and Keith shared a look and then Rafael intervened. 

"Hey, guys, we're looking for Coran. Have you seen him?" The two hissed. 

"Yeah, l seen him, but you didn't, because you just missed him." Hunk said. Keith took off his bottle-cap tambourine and twirled it on his finger. 

"He took the trolley back to the garage." Keith said. Pidge groaned and Lance face-palmed. 

"Great." Lance said sarcastically. Hunk and Keith chuckled. Pidge looked at her friends, unimpressed. 

"Relax, baby bird. You could catch the next one." Keith said. Pidge smacked him over the head. Hunk snorted. 

"I told you to stop calling her that." Hunk told him. 

"Yeah, it's time to take it to the next level for these two, then." The red bird said with a shrug. Pidge gasped. 

"Do we have time to..." Keith, Hunk and Rafael smirked knowingly. 

"There ALWAYS is time for that." Pidge cheered and Rafael started pulling Lance after Pidge who seemed over-excited by something. But as they were leaving, a monkey has seen them...The word will travel. But for now? They all got to some boxes with some colorful sheets on them, forming a tent. Lance was pushed inside as Pidge, Keith, Hunk and Rafael entered happily. Lance couldn't believe his eyes. It was like an altean club....But for avians! The beat was nice, there were lights by some colorful flash-lights and neon bracelets and they managed to get drums and shakers in the place. Lance was impressed. 

"Welcome to paradise!" Hunk said, cheerful. Pidge was jumping up and down like a little kid. Lance looked at her amused. 

"This is the coolest place l've ever seen." Lance then said. Pidge looked at him and smiled brightly. He blushed. 

"All right, everyone, listen up! Rafi has some special guest from out of town!" Hunk said. 

"And let's show him some love, because l don't think he gets out much." Keith then added. Pidge snorted and Lance frowned. 

"And guess who's back? PIDGEYYYY!" Hunk called out. The birds cheered. Lance raised a brow. 

"Famous much, eh?" He asked. She chuckled and playfully punched him. 

"Shut up!" He laughed at her. 

"Everybody put their wings together and clap as loud as you can!!!" Hunk said as he was flying in circles. Lance was confused at what was happening. Pidge chuckled and grabbed his hand. 

"Come on!" She called. She pulled him to the middle and put her hands up and extended her wings. Lance blinked in surprise. Suddenly the music was sinking in. He felt the rhythm and started dancing. She laughed at him as he started dancing. He had the moves, she had to admit. 

"Party in the lpanema, baby~" Keith said as he was beating the make-shift drums. 

"What are you doing?" Pidge asked as she was watching Lance dance. He smirked at her.   
  
"l don't know." He said. Pidge giggled and started to dance as well. Lance froze, his eyes widening as she started watching. She was so graceful and looked so happy. She really knew how to dance. And she seemed to know this place quite well. Who knew she enjoyed dancing! You learn something new everyday. The brainiac is a dancer. But hey- This is Rio after all. 

"Hey. She likes you." Rafael said to Lance. He flushed. 

"What are you talking about? Haven't you been listening?" Lance asked. Rafael laughed at him. 

"No, but l've been watching. Just be yourself. Go on." Rafael pushed him into Pidge. They both stared at each other for a second. She smiled and he smirked as they started dancing together. He put his hands around her and she got closer, letting the beat lead them. They both laughed as they were having fun dancing. 

_"l wanna samba_  
_Party_  
_l wanna party_  
_Party_  
_l wanna samba_  
_Party_  
_l wanna party_  
_Party_  
_And live my life_  
_My life"_

"TAKE IT FROM HERE, PIDGEY!" Hunk said. Pidge extended her wings and started flying up. She started singing as well. Lance's eyes widened as she sounded and looked like an angel as she was hovering above ground, in front . He blushed a bit and she came back down, right in his arms. He smiled at her. 

"What other secrets do you have, huh?" Pidge chuckled. 

"I don't know...Want to find out?" His eyes widened and so did hers at what she just said. They both snorted and started laughing. But then they leaned closer...and closer. And-

"MONKEYS!" Hunk yelled. The make-shift tent was ripped apart. Everyone was now standing face to face with the monkeys. Hunk, Keith and Rafael were right behind them. 

"You two are coming with me." Pidge snarled at the monkey. 

"ln your little monkey dreams." She spat right in his face. Hunk covered his mouth and Keith and Rafael snorted. 

"You....little....BITCH!" He lounged towards Pidge. She narrowed her eyes and picked the chain upas the monkey came closer she twirled the chain and his hand and stopped him. She let him go and kicked him backwards. Lance's eyes widened. She knew how to fight as well?! 

"You mess with my friends, you mess with me, monkey-brain!" Keith said as he stepped forward. The tension was thick...you could cut it with a knife. 

"Yeah, little King Kong." Hunk said. Rafael then screamed. 

"Birds versus monkeys! Get them!" The monkeys and birds both lounged towards each other. Hunk and Keith, Lance and Pidge, Rafael and all the other birds were caught in different fights. A monkey jumped Lance. He screamed as he rolled with him and he was about to throw in a good punch. 

"LANCE!" She pulled the chain up and he got hit right in-between. Lance hissed. 

"Ouch..." Pidge scrunched her face up as well. That's when they heard a small bell. She gasped and turned towards the sound. 

"LANCE! WE NEED TO GO!" He looked up and saw the trolley. 

"Let's go!!" They started running but the monkeys surrounded them. 

"NO YOU DON'T! UPITTY UP!" Hunk said as him and Rafael lifted them by the chain. But the monkey's caught onto Pidge's arm. 

"PIDGE!" Lance tried to help her. Keith frowned. 

"Oh hell no." He threw the bottle cap and it was a head-shot. The monkeys fell and the four rolled on the trolley roof. Keith landed as well and they all cheered. 

"That's what l'm talking about!  
  
"Man, we threw down!" Lance said. Pidge laughed and jumped up.   
  
"Yeah, we threw down." She said. They high-fived as the other three started laughing at them.   
  
"You guys were like fire and ice." Rafael said.   
  
"Thunder and lightning!" Keith said. 

"Hip and hop!" Hunk added.   
  
"Cheese and sprinkles!" Lance added. The other four looked at him, confused. Lance sighed, slumping down.

"lt's a Minnesota thing." He said. They all started laughing right after. 

"Coran, here we come!" Pidge said, throwing her hands up. Everyone cheered. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, follow me." Fernando said as all three alteans entered the small storage room through a hole in a wall. The kid froze as he realized...every little bird was gone.   
  
"What...? But the birds were here!" He said. Allura looked around with a saddened looked and Shiro scoffed. 

"Yeah, sure they were, kid." Shiro said. Fernando frowned. 

"l swear, the birds were right here!" He insisted. Shiro was growing impatient. 

"Well, how do you know?" He asked, irritated. The kid looked away. 

"Because...l'm... l'm the one who took them." Allura covered her mouth in shock. 

"You!" She said, horrified. Fernando backed away. 

"l didn't want to hurt anybody, l needed the money..." Allura held back her tears. 

"But Fernando, l trusted you!" She said. That's when Zethrid and Ezor could be heard. The two bigger alteans hid behind some boxes and Fernando stood there, awkwardly. 

"Hey, guys." he greeted the two. The galrans looked at him, confused. 

"What are you doing here?" Zethrid asked. Fernando gave the best smile he could. 

"l just wanted to see if you had any work for me." He lied. Ezor hummed. 

"Well, if you were here two hours ago, you could've helped us load the-- OW!" Ezor said as Zethrid cut her off by smacking her behind the head. 

"Shut up." She gritted through her teeth at the smaller galran.   
  
"So, why are you guys dressed for Carnaval?" The kid asked. Ezor answered again.   
  
"So no one will notice us when we smuggle these-- OW!" Ezor said, as she got hit again.   
  
"Shut up! We made a float." Zethrid said. It was true...they both had costumes with feathers.   
  
"A float!" Fernando said loudly, trying to let the two behind the boxes know what was happening.   
  
"So you guys are going to the parade. Can l come? l'm a great dancer." Fernando asked.

"Can he come? Come on, please. Three is better than two." Ezor pleaded. The bigger galrans snarled and rolled her eyes.   
  
"Fine. We got to hurry though." They were about to leave when Ezor gasped and turned, going towards the boxes. Fernando froze in worry.   
  
"l almost forgot. Where did l put it? l thought it was right here." Ezor said, reaching right next to Shiro and Allura. Shiro looked around him and spotted a small hat out of newspaper. He handed it to her and finally she took her hand away.   
  
"There it is. Got it. Let's go." Ezor said, walking out the door.   
  
"Hurry up, kid." Zethrid barked to him. He eyed the boxes and followed the two, closing the door.   
  
"Can he ride on the plane with us, too?" Ezor asked, too loudly.  
  
"Shut up!" Zethrid barked again. The two hiding alteans looked at each other with wide eyes.   
  
"No. We can't let them get on that plane." Shiro said. They crawled out and looked at the motorcycle. 

"You can drive a motorcycle, right?" Allura asked. Shiro scoffed. 

"You insult me." They both got on but they fell as soon as Shiro tried to drive, the motorcycle going off without them and hitting a wall. Allura frowned. 

"No, l can't drive a motorcycle." Allura jumped on it and Shiro got behind her, holding onto her waist. 

"A-Are you sure about this-- WOAH!" Suddenly the motorcycle started going and Allura started cheering. 

"lt's just like riding a snowmobile! Lance, here I come!! WOO!" Allura roared the engine and Shiro grabbed onto her tighter. She won't lose her friend...

* * *

Lotor was walking in the mess from after the fight. The monkeys all fallen down. He was angry. FURIOUS. He made a disgusted noise and got to the leader. 

"What happened?" He asked, grabbing the monkey and pulling him up. The monkey looked at him with half lidded eyes. 

"Papa?" He asked. Lotor was losing his patient.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" He screamed as he shook him but he just fell unconscious. That's when he spotted it. A small bird. Lotor smirked as it tried to fly away but he stroke and pinned it down. The fear on their faces was priceless. 

"Oh, no! Let me go!" The small bird protested as it started talking gibberish out of pure fear. Lotor chuckled slightly. 

"Stop your chirping and talk to me!" He said. The bird looked at him with wide eyes. 

"No, no. l don't know anything. Help!" The bird screamed. Lotor looked at it amused and smiled, a cruel evil psychopathic smile. 

"When l bite down on your head, will it go "pop," or will it go "crack"?" He asked, as he started slowly adding pressure on their skull. As the pain increased the birdie was horrified. 

"Where are the cerulean birds? That means blue, by the way." Lotor said. He stopped pressing on their skull and the bird panted. 

"They escaped. Went to Coran!" The bird said, their voice cracking. It was pitiful. 

"Anything else?" Lotor asked. The bird gulped. 

"They said you were very nice." The bird added. Lotor hummed. 

"Did they? Liar." His feathers ruffled as a dangerous look passed his face. 

"And handsome, too?" The bird tried again. Lotor scoffed and picked them up, effortlessly, then threw them right on the pile of monkeys, earning a scream. 

"Never send a monkey to do a bird's job." Lotor said, dusting himself, then took off flying to catch his victims. They WON'T get away!

* * *

The trolley was nice. Lance has never experienced something like it before. The wind was slowly blowing and the sun was going down. The view was beautiful and Pidge was just as beautiful as it. She was enjoying the view and the wind through her feathers. Lance was sitting next to her, dangling his legs over the edge like her, the chain falling down with them. Lance glanced at Pidge and started looking at her. It was kind of awkward. And it didn't help those three pee-brains were behind him on the other end of the trolley. And a cough let him know just that as he turned around to see Rafael gesturing for him to get closer to Pidge. Lance frowned and mouthed an 'I'm TRYING!' He looked again at Pidge and inhaled, summoning courage to get closer. He slowly scotched over to her as she was admiring the view. 

"There he goes~ That's my boy!" Rafael said to Keith and Hunk. The two snorted at the tukan's affirmation. 

"Sure thing, Rafael..." Lance was closer now. He could see Pidge very well. She looked even more stunning up close. He slowly tried to put his hand around Pidge's shoulder and she turned to him with a raised brow. 

"Is it hot? l think l'm sweating." She smirked wit ha knowing look. Lance chuckled warily and awkwardly, blushing a bit as he was caught. 

"Y-Yeah! I'm sweating! Look!" He raised his arm. Pidge leaned back a bit and blinked in surprise and confusion. 

"Oh- Umm- Wow." She said, awkwardly. Keith spurted and started howling with laughter as Hunk looked at Rafael. 

"Yeah, that's your boy, all right." Said the yellow bird, sarcastically as the red one was trying to breath. 

"I'm SwEaTiNg LoOk- I CAN'T BREATH! PFFFFT-" Keith said. Hunk face-palmed. 

Okay, so he needs a little help..." Hunk and Keith looked at the tukan amused. 

"A little?" They both said, amused. Rafael groaned. 

"Come on, let's give him some. Set the mood." Rafael said. Hunk gasped. 

"OH! All right, look, l'm on it.  
l know how to set the mood. Check it out: -AHEM-   
Get a, Get a, Get a  
Get a girl  
Get, Get, Get  
Get a girl  
Take her, take her to the fIoor  
Show her, show her how you roll  
Drop it, drop it, drop it low  
Drop it low, drop-drop it low--" Rafael and Keith looked at Lance with wide eyes. Keith hit him with his bottle cap. 

"OW!" Hunk said. Keith frowned. 

"What kind of mood is that?!" He asked. Hunk shrugged. 

"This is PIDGE we're talking about, Hunk. Jesus...It's a little umm... too aggressive." Hunk pouted. Keith sighed. 

"l'm not hating on your creativity, but l think l got this one. Follow my lead." Keith said. Keith started whistling softly. Hunk made an 'o' shape in understanding and looked on the trolley. He spotted a few strings and plucked them gently, making them vibrate in a nice tune. 

"Now, THAT's more like it." Rafael said as he took of and started flying through the trees, letting the pink flower petals growing in them cascade down on Pidge and Lance. The soft music, the petals, The sunset? What a mood indeed. 

"Wasn't really thinking  
Wasn't looking  
Wasn't searching for an answer  
ln the moonlight  
When l saw your face." Keith sang. 

"Wow! What a beautiful sunset...Technically millions of sunsets happen everyday- yet....heh...can't help but get lost in them, you know?" Lance smiled softly as he watched her lean forward a bit. 

"Yeah..." he said, practically like a lovesick puppy. 

"Lance!" Rafael called to him. Lance raised a brow and turned to him. 

"Down here. Just tell her, "You have beautiful eyes."" Lance gasped. 

"That's good. Great idea- l have beautiful eyes." Lance said. Pidge looked amused at him. 

"Yeah, okay. Sure, they're nice." She said, chuckling a bit. 

"No, her eyes. Her eyes!!" Rafael insisted. Lance face-palmed at his stupidity. 

"Right, yeah. Your eyes, your eyes are great, not mine." Pidge looked at him with a small blush and a smile on her face. 

"l mean, mine are okay. But yours, l bet you can see right through them." Pidge snorted, her shoulder shaking a bit as she was holding in laughter. 

"Actually...that doctor said I might need glasses like alteans..." Pidge said. Lance wanted to slap himself. Rafael smacked himself. 

"Just tell her how you feel!" Rafael said. Lance inhaled and looked at Pidge. 

"Pidge..." She turned to him. They eyes meeting. 

"Yeah?"

"l've been wanting to tell you that l...That l--" He opened his mouth and suddenly a petal got in his throat and he started chocking. Pidge snorted. 

"How sweet. You're getting choked up--You're choking! Okay! All right!" She started doing the Heimlich maneuver. Keith, Hunk and Rafael looked in shock. Keith made a falling motion and sound and then imitated an explosion. Hunk nodded. 

"Couldn't say it better...."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, l give you Coran's garage." Rafael finally said. 

"After you." Lance said, doing a small bow. Pidge giggled. 

"No, no, you first." She said. Lance frowned a bit. 

"Please, l insist."  
  
"Okay." They both walked out at the same time and hit each other. They chuckled awkwardly. 

"Guess this is it." Pidge said. Lance nodded.   
  
"Yeah. Quite an adventure."  
  
"End of the line."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Guess things like this don't happen in Tiny-soda..." Pidge said, trying to lighten up the mood. Lance raised a brow then snorted. 

"Tiny-soda? Wait, Minnesota. That's very good. That's very funny actually-- Ok ok- pfft-" Lance started snickering. 

"Coran! Are you here, Coran? Hey, buddy!" Rafael called out. 

"l got some friends l want you to meet-- WOAH!" Rafael was passed by a big dog that jumped Pidge and Lance. They both stared in horror at the dog. He was wagging his tail. 

"l got you's good!" The dog chirped laughed. Pidge and Lance looked at each other confused. 

"What?" They both asked confused.   
  
"l could've ripped your throats out, but l didn't. But l could've." Coran mused, twirling his mustache.   
  
"Hey, Coran! Stop scaring my friends" Rafael said, amused. Hunk and Keith chuckled.   
  
"Hey, Rafi, come here!" Coran said. The bird and dog laughed and hugged. Pidge dusted herself as she sat up.   
  
"Where you've been. You look good.?" Coran asked. Rafael laughed.   
  
"Wait. Coran is a bulldog?" Lance asked.   
  
"You got something against dogs?" Coran asked. Pidge crossed her arms after she helped Lance up.   
  
"l do when they're tackling me to the ground." Pidge said. Coran laughed awkwardly. 

"Oops." Rafael sighed. 

"Hey, amigo, we really need you. Come on, please, please. We need your help!" Rafael said, pointing to the chain. 

"l think l know what to do." Coran said, rubbing his chin. Next thing they knew, they were in front of a chain-saw. 

"I know what the name says....B-But that isn't used for c-chains..." Coran scoffed. 

"Of course it is. NOW GO!" Rafael pushed the lever and suddenly the saw started spinning. Pidge and Lance were being pushed towards it. 

"W-WAIT!! NO!" Pidge said, flying and catching onto the lamp hanged on the ceiling and her eyes widened as Lance was about to fall into the saw. She jumped back, the chain pulling him back as well and hitting Coran in the mouth. The three tumbled back and Lance and Pidge handed from Coran's mouth at the edge of the table. Coran started drooling and the drool got to their feet. They both fell off the table and Coran threw the chain into the chain-saw, blocking it. 

"Gross....But l'm free..." Lance said, looking at his leg. His eyes widened. 

"PIDGE! We're free! Slimy, but free. Contaminated probably, but free. Can you believe it's finally--" A blue figure went right past him. 

"WOO-HOOOO!" She screamed as she was flying around. Keith, Hunk and Rafael watched with smiles on their faces. 

"over...." Lance finished his sentence. 

"OH YEAHHHHH BABY! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! WOOOOO!" She laughed and cherred as she was looping in the air. Hunk and Keith stared at her with wide eyes and their smiles stretched even more. 

"OH YEAH! THAT'S OUR PIDGE!" Keith said, flying up as well. 

"What are we standing around for? lt's Carnaval!" Hunk said as he took of as well, followed by Rafael. They flew out through the garage's open roof and they all cheered and laughed in the night sky, Lance slowly making his way out to watch them, melancholically. They were doing loops in the air and having so much fun. Coran slowly made his way next to Lance. 

"Oh, yeah! Yep. l know just how you feel. Watching them up there makes you want to chase them and grab them in your mouth and bite their heads off, huh?" Lance looked at Coran with horror. The dog snorted. 

"l'm just kidding, bro. Yeah, chasing them is plenty." Coran said. Lance looked up again and scoffed; he started leaving. 

"l'm flying, flying just like a bird!" Pidge sang.   
  
"Pidge, but you are a bird!" Hunk said. Pidge laughed and then looked down to see a walking Lance. 

"Hey! Where you going?" She said, landing down and smiling. He ignored her.   
  
"Lance?" She tried again. He just stopped with a saddened look.   
  
"Lance, what's wrong?" She asked, worried. Lance turned to her with a fake smile. She hated it. 

"Nothing. Everything is perfect. You'll be off to the rainforest, l'll be back with Allura, just like we planned..." Lance said. Pidge opened her mouth to say something when Hunk came down. 

"Hey, birds! Stop yapping and start flapping!" Hunk called. Pidge looked at Keith and Hunk who were waiting for her. And Lance. She then looked back at the other blue bird and then looked down. 

"l-I guess, l thought, maybe..." Pidge said, not able to finish her sentence. 

"What? That you'd come to Minnesota? Great, l guess l'll knit you a scarf." Lance said, sarcastically. 

"No, that's not what l meant--" Pidge tried to say. Lance was growing annoyed. He didn't know why he just HATED seeing Pidge right now. 

"Look, Pidge, l can't spend my life walking around following you wherever you're going--" Lance froze dead in his tracks. Shit- what did he say. Her eyes searched him for any bit of remorse. He was just froze. She looked saddened then frowned in annoyance. 

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't fly." She said back. Lance's mouth fell open at that. Keith hissed. 

"Awkward..." Hunk muttered. 

"Okayyyy~" Rafael said, intervening. 

"You know what? This is good. Just clear the air. Just be completely honest with each other." The tukan said. Pidge and Lance were looking away from each other. 

"You want honesty? Fine, l can be honest. l don't belong here. ln fact, l never wanted to come here in the first place. And... And... And you know what? l hate samba!" What a fat lie was the one at the end. What a big lie was the sentence as well. He didn't want to come at first but after the beautiful things he had seen and the adventures? He didn't regret it. He didn't regret being tied to Pidge. But he surely regretted the fit of anger he was having now for the dumb shit he was slipping. 

"Hey! That's a little too far!" Keith said as Hunk started pouting and the red bird had to hug him. 

"Make the mean bird take it back..." Hunk said sniffling. Pidge shook her head in disbelief as Rafael was covering his mouth in horror. Oh no- Just stop talking, Lance- 

"Yeah, l said it. Every song sounds exactly the same.  
Tico, taco, ya, ya, ya  
Tico, taco, ya, ya, ya-  
l'm tico, taco out of here!" Lance said. Pidge stepped back and snarled. She turned away and extended her wings and flew away. Lance watched her fly away then frowned. He turned around and started walking away. 

"No no no- Pidge! LET ME AT HIM!" Keith said, Hunk holding him back. 

"No, wait, wait. Come back! You belong together! You are Juliet to his Romeo! Sure, they both die in the end, but you get my point!...Young love. Always so melodramatic." Rafael said. Keith and Hunk looked at the tukan and all three nodded. Rafael flew after Lance and the two birds flew after Pidge. 

"lance! Come back here. Come on!" Rafael called out. 

"PIDGEY! PIDGE, COME ON!" She was crying while she was flying. Everything was a blur. That's when something grabbed her by the neck. 

"AGH-" She choked and something stroked her chin. She gagged as the hold on her got worse. Keith and Hunk froze and looked with horror at the tall white bird, holding Pidge. 

"Going somewhere, pretty bird~?" Lotor purred. 

"Yeah... l was just on my way...to claw your eyes out!" She managed to hit him and the two started brawling. 

"PIDGE!" The two friends called out to her. And then she punched him in the face. Lotor stared with wide eyes as he put a hand on his jaw.

"You....bitch...." That's when Lotor immobilized her. She screamed in pain as his claws dug into her flesh. 

"Temper, temper. Now come along, my dear~. We're going to a parade. Everybody LOVES a parade." Lotor laughed like a maniac as he was flying away. 

"Let go of me! HUNK! KEITH! NO! YOU LET GO OF ME! NO!!" She screamed as she was taken away. 

"PIDGE!" Keith and Hunk flew after her the best they could. 

"Ain't nobody messing with a friend of Keith, l ain't having it- Hell no-!" Hunk grabbed Keith after they flew a while. 

"BRO! Did you see the talons on that guy?!" Keith froze. 

"Talons...?" He asked with wide eyes. The two stared at each other and started flying away. 

"Help! Help! Little help!" They both screamed as they flew away to get some help. Pidge was in trouble. 

* * *

Lance was walking around with a sad face. Why did he say all that crap...? 

"Rafael, quit following me." Lance grumbled as he felt the tukan behind him. 

"You're going in the wrong direction. lsn't Carnaval that way?" He said, sarcastically. 

"l'm not going to Carnaval. No, l'm going home." Lance froze.   
  
"But l thought you loved Carnaval...?" He asked, confused.   
  
"l do. But l love my family much more..." Rafael said with a smile.   
  
"And that's a choice l made with this. Not with this." He said, pointing at his heart, then at his head. Lance stared with wide eyes and let the words sink in when suddenly- 

"LANCE! RAFAEL! OH THANK GOD!" Hunk called out. Keith and Hunk both landed next to them, panting. Rafael looked confused, just like Lance. 

"l was flying and then l saw this big cockatoo-!" Hunk said. 

"With big ninja talons-!"

"This cockatoo was ugly-!" Lance and Rafael looked at each other as the two were describing the bird. And ugly cockatoo...? 

"Anyway, that's not the point- Pidge was there and then--" Lance's eyes widened in horror. 

"And he snatched Pidge up!" Keith finally screamed. Lance felt his soul drop. He WHAT?! 

"Like, he snatched her up. And then he was like, "You're coming with me, you little princess."" Hunk said. Keith was looking at Hunk, unimpressed. Lance could feel his blood boil. Lotor. 

"And Pidge was like, "l ain't your princess, leave me alone."" Hunk said and then made some fighting noises and motions. Keith, Rafael and Lance were still unimpressed. 

"And l was like, "What?" Then he was like, "What?--" Keith smacked Hunk over the head. 

"JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED, HUNK!" Lance screamed. 

"HE'S GOT PIDGE AND HE'S TAKING HER TO THE PARADE!" Both Keith and Hunk said at the same time. Lance ran a hand through his hair, his eyes widening. 

"This is all my fault....Oh God, PIDGE!" Lance said, feeling his chest hurt. God- what even was this feeling?! 

"Let's fly!" Lance said. Next thing he knew, he was riding on Coran's fruit hat as the others were flying around them. 

"Pidge, hold on. We're coming!" Lance said, more to himself than the others. He won't let Pidge get taken god knows where in a cage and end up a shuffle or something. Hell no. As much as he hated to admit it, that blue bird with temper and annoying remarks had actually caught his attention. For fucks sake- HE LOVED HER! 


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on, come on, come on. Where are these guys?" Sendak said, tapping his foot in annoyance. That's when he saw the huge cart coming.

"Yes. Nice. Very nice." He said. But then he spotted the shitty chicken behind it. 

"Sendak!" Said Ezor.

"Oh, boy." Sendak muttered as he face-palmed.   
  
"We're a chicken! Come on, Fernando! Dance!" Fernando groaned and started dancing, in a bad papier-mâché costume of an egg. 

"ldiots." Sendak said as he rubbed his template. 

In the same parade, behind the car, Allura and Shiro were frowning at a guard who wouldn't let them pass. And why? Because 'only performers' were allowed. 

"Performers only." The guard said. The two looked at each other unimpressed and the next thing they knew, Shiro was in a costume as well. 

"Wow. Cyanopsitta spixii." He said as he looked at himself in a mirror. The costume was one that resembled Lance. 

"Shiro?" Allura asked as she emerged from the dressing room and was wearing a costume that looked similar to Pidge. Shiro flushed as he saw her approach. She looked like an angel. Shiro stuttered and smile like a dummy with a goofy smile. 

"A-Allura i....Woah...."

"l look ridiculous, don't l?" She said, rubbing her arm. 

"No! No no no...you look stunning." The two looked in each others eyes and slowly got closer to each other. Suddenly, their hats bumped and fell on their eyes. The two chuckled at that. Cheering. Shit- 

"The parade. lt's about to start." She nodded to Shiro.   
  
"Okay." She said. They got to the door and saw a performer entering.   
  
"Go ahead-" The guard said. Shiro smirked.   
  
"Okay, just follow my lead. Act naturally." Shiro told her. The two started acting like brainless bird. The guard let them in, a bit horrified at the sight. 

"The hell is wrong with these two...??" He mumbled as they went in. Allura and Shiro immediately dolted in and stopped next to a shiny cart when Allura tripped on her heels. 

"Are you okay?" Shiro asked her. She chuckled and nodded. They got closer and looked around. 

"Lance? Pidge??" Allura and Shiro started calling around. That's when a man came and started speaking portuguese to Allura. 

"What? Wait, wait! No, no- l am looking for a bluebird. Birdo?" She said, flapping her hands a bit. The grumbled and started pulling her hand saying something with Birdo in it.   
  
"Birdo! Yes! Okay." He led her to small room, put her in and closed the door. Allura's eyes widened. 

"Wait! What are you doing? Shiro! Hey! Let me out! Shiro!" Nothing. She inhaled and exhaled.   
  
"This is not good. This is not good. This is..." The platform underneath her started rising. 

"Cheese and sprinkles..." She said as she realized she was at the top of the cart. A parade. A huge carnaval. It was quite mesmerizing. But she had more important things to worry about. 

"Okay, you can bring me down now! l think we're done here!" Allura said, tapping on the platform below. Further behind Allura's cart was the chicken cart. 

"l think they like my moves. Hey. Keep dancing, egg-boy." Pidge could her from top of her dumb cart in the parade. 

"One down and one to go." Said Lotor as he was walking around her cage. Pidge snarled. 

"You'll never find him. He's already gone...." Pidge said, a bit saddened at the last part. Lotor smirked. 

"l don't need to find him. He'll find you." Lotor said, leaving. Pidge's eyes widened. He wouldn't....or would he...?

But he would. He was already at the carnaval with their friends, searching for her. Coran was now dancing with the dancers in the parade. 

"This is the spit! Yeah, baby! Now, l could get my freak on!" Coran said. Lance groaned. 

"Coran! Rescue first. Freak later!" He said, desperate. Shit- Pidge was somewhere in here. He needed to find her. FAST! God knows what will happen is he doesn't. He hoped she was ok. 

"Come on!" He said as he noticed the dancers getting dangerously close to stepping on them thanks to some instruments they were carrying.

"Out of my way, people! Gorgeous man coming through!" Coran said. 

"All right, guys! l'll fly ahead and look for Pidge!" Rafael said as he flew ahead. Lance frowned. God, he was worried. Rafael was joined by Hunk and Keith. 

"Rafi! Hold on!" Hunk called. The three kept flying through dancers, confetti, carts, looking around to find her. In one cart was Allura. People telling her to shake some ass because hell- IT WAS A PARADE WITH SAMBA! Shake them hips, girl! Come on! Shiro spotted her, his eyes widening. He made his way to next to the cart. 

"Allura!! You've got to shake your tushy!" Shiro said to her. She flushed. 

"No! We don't shake our tushy in Minnesota!" Shiro and the man who dragged her on the platform face-palmed. Allura's eyes widened as she spotted a blue bird riding on a dog. 

"SHIRO! I SAW LANCE!" She said. 

"LANCE! l'm coming for you!" She got off the platform and some dancers caught her, letting her balance herself in their hands.   
  
"LANCE!" She called out. He turned to see her. 

"ALLURA!--" He stiffened. 

"OH MY GOD!" He stopped Coran to watch as she was balancing and she was shaking her hips while doing so. He was impressed. 

"Lance, we found her!" Keith said.   
  
"She's on some weird chicken float!" Hunk added. He looked at Allura. No...He loved Allura but she was safe. Pidge was top-priority right now. He inhaled and frowned in determination. 

"Come on!" Rafael called. He nodded and leaned over to Coran.   
  
"Let's go get Pidge." He said. Allura's eyes widened as Lance left on Coran's back. 

"Wait, Lance! Where are you going?" She got off of their shoulders and kept dancing thanks to the music and tambourines. That eased some of her stress. But then she slipped and Shiro caught her. The people cheered.   
  
"Okay." Shiro said, exhaling thankful. 

"l saw Lance! He's riding on a bulldog!" Allura said. Shiro blinked in surprise.   
  
"What?" But he was riding on a bulldog and they were going through a bunch of crocodile-dressed alteans. 

"There they are! That's the float!" Lance said excitedly as he spotted the float. 

"That float is a crime in itself!" Coran said. A crocodile tail knocked him off. He looked and saw a skate-board. He jumped on it and started using it like he learned to at home. 

"Hold on, Pidge...I'm coming." He said as he sped up. 

"THERE HE IS!" Allura said as she and Shiro noticed the small skating bird. Lance noticed the cart and smirked. He let some performers with sticks to hit his skate-board and he was sent flying. He grabbed onto the sheet on the car and started making his way inside. 

"Hey, Pidge?" Pidge's eyes widened. 

"Lance! Oh My god- LANCE!" She looked horrified. Why...?

"Pidge, it's ok! I'll get you out of here, ok?" Lance said, trying to calm her down. She just looked more scared. What the...?

"No no no- Lance, you can't be here. You have to go. Lotor--" Her eyes widened even more. Lance looked behind him and froze. Lotor. 

"Hello, pretty bird. So kind of you to join our little soirée~" Lance was thrown in a cage next to Pidge's. 

"Lance!" She said. Lotor smirked and Lance scoffed. 

"Come on. You really think l came alone? l got three of the roughest, meanest craziest birds in all of Rio right behind me." Lance said, counting on his friends. 

"You heard that, guys? We're saved!" Hunk called. Lance's face dropped. Keith sighed. 

"He meant us, Hunk..." He said. Hunk immediately stopped and looked down. 

"Love. lt's such a powerful and stupid thing~" Lotor said. He then looked at Pidge. 

"Maybe not so stupid. You are cute and feisty just how I like them." Pidge looked disgusted as he reached through the bards to try and stroke her cheek. He slapped his hand away. Lance snarled and frowned at Lotor. 

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" He screamed. Lotor laughed at him. He the plucked one of Pidge's feathers. She yelped. He plucked one of Lance's as well and flew in the front to Sendak. The galran smirked with greed. 

"Yes. Well done, Lotor~" He said. He started honking and everyone moved out of the way as he sped up. 

"Excuse me. Excuse me- Out of the way- Sorry. Wait! Wait!" Allura and Shiro said as they tried to go after the chicken cart. Allura noticed how Fernando looked at them and smiled. He started letting small pieces of the sheets fall so they knew where to go. All they needed was- Allura eyed a parked up cart. She frowned, determinedly. 

"Get in." Allura said as she stopped the cart right next to Shiro. He smirked and jumped in. 

* * *

The plane was being loaded. Fernando helped them load and eyed the two blue birds left. He frowned and got closer to them. 

"l'm gonna get you guys out of here-- WOAH!" Lotor jumped on Pidge's cage, making Pidge stumble at the impact and screeched loudly. The kid backed away and Sendak grabbed his hand. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Sendak asked. He stuttered until finally responded with:

"Nothing!" The galran scoffed at the altean kid. Fernando looked at Sendak and bit him. As soon as he let go, the kid started running away. Zethrid tried to go after him. Sendak scoffed. 

"Just forget him! Get the birds!" Sendak ordered. But on the road right to the hangar were Allura and Shiro. 

"They're getting away!" Shiro said. Allura growled. 

"We'll see about that!" Allura turned the wheel and went right through the fence, getting in the plane's way and making her way towards it. The plane was taking off. 

"We did it, guys." Sendak said.   
  
"Yes! We did it. We're the best!" Ezor chided. Zethrid chuckled as they all high-fived.   
  
"ls that...a float?" Sendak said as they all turned to look forward. 

"Wow! Look at the detail on that thing!" Ezor said. Zethrid whistled at the affirmation. Sendak snarled. 

"Pull up you, idiot! Pull up!" Sendak barked. The plane was taking off and they had just barely missed the float, taking off only the huge bird head on top of it. Allura stopped the float to look up. 

"LANCE! LANCE!!....No....Lance...." Allura said, running a bit out of the cart and looking as the plane was fading out of sight. She started sobbing and Shiro came to comfort her. The bird were flying to an impending doom...Or were they...?

* * *

Cages. Oh how Pidge hated those... 

"Sorry, Eva...l'm not gonna be home for dinner." Rafael said saddened. 

"No no no- To the right, you idiot!" Pidge said. The three birds in the same cage look up to see Lance reaching down with one of the rubbed thingies meant for holding the cages steady. Hunk and Keith smirked. 

"She has a pan!" They said. Rafael blinked in confusion. 

"A wha..?" Pidge face-palmed. Lance managed to grab with the hook of the thing a fire extinguisher. 

"Yes!" Both of the macaws said. Lance put the other hook-ended part on his cage. 

"What are you two doing??" Rafael asked. Lance smirked and looked at Pidge who puffed her chest up a bit. 

"How did Hunk put it...? Oh yeah! l'm gonna pop this cage open like a soda can." Pidge smiled. 

"Ok Lance...Now go!" He slammed his side into the side of the cage, hitting the extinguisher. 

"Hope this works, Pidge..." He said as he got back to do it again. Pidge frowned and bit her lip. 

"Hope my math isn't off as well." Lance slammed his side again and frowned. 

"What now?" Pidge rolled her eyes. 

"Again! Go!" She said, pushing him with her hand through the bars and he slammed again against the extinguisher. It fell and the cage popped open. Keith whistled. 

"Now, that's popping!" Lance managed to crawl out of his cage and got to Pidge's. Lance frowned at the lock. 

"Huh..." Pidge face-palmed. 

"Turn that thing, Lance." He made an 'o' shape with his mouth and took the lock off. 

"Hurry. We got to help the others!" Pidge said. Lance nodded as they both went around, opening cages. Pidge then went and dropped empty cages in front of the door so they won't be able to get to them in time. Then Pidge looked over to Lance. 

"LANCE! THE LEVER!" She said. He nodded and swung using one of the rubber things and hit the switch. Inside the piloting room however? The button for the hatch was glowing. Sendak turned around and could see the door lower and all the birds waiting to take off. 

"NO!" Sendak started slamming into the door. The cages did their job. Stuck. Sendak kept slamming. The cages could only hold them for so long. Lance's eyes widened. 

"Go! Go! Go!" Lance said and the birds flew out. 

"Freedom!" Hunk said as he flew out.

"Geronimo!" Some random bird screamed and all of them flew out. Almost. Pidge grabbed Lance's hand. 

"Come on! Come on! We need to get out!" Pidge said. She started pulling him and Lance took his hand out of hers. 

"Wait, wait, wait!" Pidge realized. He had tears in his eyes. Pidge stopped and let her wings fall besides her body. 

"lt's okay. Hey, it's okay- Lance, look at me..." She put a hand on his cheek.   
  
"We'll figure this out together. Ok?" She said softly as she stroke his cheek with her thumb. He nodded and swallowed emptily. God...He was holding her behind. That's when he noticed something in her eyes. Fear. She screamed as Lotor tackled Lance. 

"LANCE! NO!" She jumped on Lotor's back. Lotor's eyes widened and he started trying to shake her off. 

"PIDGE!" He said, chocked back thanks to the fact Lotor was strangling him. He slammed her in a wall and a cage fell on her wing. She let out a pained scream. Lance's eyes widened. 

"PIDGE! NO!" She whimpered. 

"My wing..." She hissed as she tried to move. 

"Pity. Now we have two useless, flightless birds~" Lotor checked Pidge out. 

"Maybe...Not so useless." Lotor kicked Lance off to the side and he started coughing as he made his way towards Pidge. 

"With a body like that...? Useless is no way to call them~" Pidge's eyes widened in horror. She tried to move but flinched as the cage was still on her wing. She put her hands up in defense. Lance eyed the fire extinguisher and saw the green rubber band. He smirked and tied the hook to Lotor's leg. Lotor looked at the extinguisher in horror. 

"Make that THREE flightless birds. Ta-Ta~" He pulled the hook on the extinguisher and it immediately flew out with Lotor tied to him, damaging the plane as well as Lotor hit one of the engines. The three galrans screamed in panic and looked at the small parachute-bag. Only one. Sendak took it and ran towards the door. 

"Hasta la vista, losers!" Sendak said. The two girls gasped. 

"Hey! Wait for us!" Ezor said, jumping. 

"Cannonball!" Zethrid called. 

In the back however...Since no one was piloting the plane, Pidge was now sliding down with the cage on her wing. 

"NO NO NO- LANCE!" She said, trying to cling onto the plane's hatch. Lance's eyes widened. 

"PIDGE! NO!" He tried to grab her but it was too late as she slid down on the door and with a sharp scream she was falling. Lance looked in horror down. 

"Come on...come on! I have wings for a fucking reason!" He jumped down but then the images of him falling when he was a child flashed through his mind. He screamed as he was falling down as well, reaching Pidge. Lance hit Pidge and then wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized he just jumped after her. 

"LANCE! YOU- YOU'RE CRAZY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed, worriedly. 

"l'm not gonna let you go! We're chained-to-each-other birds, remember?" Pidge looked at him in shock. She snarled and then frowned, having an unreadable face. She sighed and then looked at him with a smile. 

"You're an idiot, Lance." He smirked, tightening his grip on her. 

"And idiot, for you." Her eyes widened and then she pulled him down by his neck. When her lips touched his it was like a whole fire-work show started in his body. And then something clicked. His wings spread without his even noticing and then he understood what flying was about. The love for freedom. The thrill, the hardship, his home, his life, his...love. Yes, love. Pidge. And as she puled away he smirked. He flapped his wings right before they hit the water and they rose in the sky. Pidge's eyes widened as she held onto him tightly. 

"WOAH!" Lance said in disbelief as he realized what he was doing. Pidge cheered and started laughing. 

"LANCE! You're flying!" Pidge screamed in excitement. Lance started laughing as well. 

"Yeah! l'm flying! l'm really flying. You're right, l'm not an ostrich l'm not an ostrich!!" They both laughed as Lance glided in the air, peacefully, taking them towards the hangar. Allura, Shiro and Fernando were sitting on a broken piece of metal from the cart. Fernando gasped as he noticed something in the sky. 

"ALLURA!" Fernando said, pointing up. The other two alteans looked up. 

"Lance? LANCE! Shiro! It's Lance!" Allura said excited, jumping on her feet, even without her heels. 

"Lance! And he's flying...MY LANCE IS FLYING!" Allura said, going towards where the bird was landing. Lance landed and then set Pidge on the ground, kneeling next to her. Pidge hissed as she tried to move her wing and Allura gasped, looking at her. 

"Ow..." Pidge said. Lance looked at her with a saddened look. 

"Don't move, Pidge. It will just hurt." Lance said, putting his hand under her head. She nodded and flinched at his touch. Lance sighed. Of course, to the alteans, the exchange looked cute but not as meaningful nor as easy to understand since they just kind of squawked. But hey... it was a start. Shiro knelt down and put his hands out for Pidge. 

"Here, let me see." Shiro tried to reach for Pidge and she scotched away, Lance putting a protective hand over her and narrowing his eyes. Allura's eyes widened at that. 

"Lance..." Allura said with a softened look. Lance narrowed his eyes even more but then he looked at Pidge who was in clear pain. He sighed and let go. Shiro gently scooped Pidge up. The two exchanged a look before she was picked up. 

And soon enough she recovered. Allura and Lance were still in Rio and have moved there after Allura applied to work with Shiro and Fernando was working with them as well, now being the two's adoptive child. And it was finally time for Pidge to fly again. They were up in the watch-tower. Lance giddily waiting for Pidge to fly so they could fly together. Pidge opened her wings and shot up in the sky. Soon enough, like a que, Hunk, Keith and Rafael all shot out of the trees as well. They laughed and started flying around. Lance looked up at her, mesmerized. 

"Heh~ Seems like someone caught YOUR attention." Allura said. Lance looked unimpressed and pointed at Shiro with a knowing look. Allura flushed. 

"Shut up! Go fly with your bird-girlfriend." Allura said, frowning.

"It's soon-to-be-wife, thank you." Lance grumbled and opened his wings. 

"That's my big, brave boy..." Allura said. The three in a family got together and smiled at the sight of the birds flying. 

"LANCE! LOOK! I CAN FLY AGAIN!" She said, happily. Lance snorted and then she lounged at him, the two doing a barrel roll in the air. They both laughed. 

"Ew. Affection." Keith said. Hunk smacked Keith this time. 

"You're ruining the moment!" Hunk said. Rafael chuckled. 

"Thank you, Hunk. Now then...Samba?" Rafael asked, hopeful. They all smiled and cheered as they flew away. 

"Hope you're up for some tic toc ya ya ya, eh?" Lance spurted and started snickering. 

"Ok ok...maybe that was a lie...BUT! You're on." The two smirked as they started racing each other to the place. Yeah...life was good. And they were happy. So...The ending is happy. And the story as well. 

**THE END**


End file.
